


"I love you!!"

by catboynagito



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, fireboy and watergirl - Freeform, i thought this would be genius, just two boys hangin out on coolmathgames, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboynagito/pseuds/catboynagito
Summary: In which Roger Taylor is bored on Coolmathgames, and his boyfriend decides to give him a hand.





	"I love you!!"

**Author's Note:**

> ITS FOUR AM AND I CANT SLEEP AND I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW. anyway heres a fluffy dealor oneshot, cause im absolutely in love with this ship. modern au; of course, they're on coolmathgames.
> 
> takes place in 2019, deaky is 20 and roger is 22, getting as close to their original age differences as possible
> 
> (i need to mention that in this fic, deaky has the long wavy hair, not the curly floof, just cause i can.)

Roger sat on the couch frustrated with the Roblox game he'd been playing, Tower Of Hell. His roommate Brian had suggested he play Tower of Hell because he'd been getting tired of playing Work at a Pizza Place and Theme Park Tycoon 2. He'd already beaten the towers in the game five times, giving him 500 credits each. He was on the second to last stage, and he stepped on one of those glowy blocks, causing him to die and have to restart. He'd have thrown the computer across the room if it weren't such an expensive item.

He decided that he was getting bored of Roblox in general for now, so he decided to go to his favourite website; _Coolmathgames._ He knew the website had turned into a meme at some point due to the nostalgic feel to the site, but he didn't care. He'd been playing these dumb, unsaveable games for years at this point. He was particularly fond of the Papa's series, like Papa's Pizzeria and Cupcakeria. He hated the waiting that came with those games though, so that was a no go for today. He scrolled through the home page for a little bit, deciding on Run 2.

He played that for about two minutes before he got bored. He'd played the game plenty of times before and beat it. 

_What is one game that I've never finished..._

He knew EXACTLY what he should play.

Fireboy and Watergirl.

He had never completed that game, everyone's childhood favourite. 

He did have one problem; the game was two player. Normally he'd play it by himself, using his left hand to control Watergirl and his right to control Fireboy. 

He started on the first level and, due to the easiness of that level, beat it in less than a minute. He got a few levels in, and was on the left side of the level tree thing, when he started getting a tiny bit angry at the game. He was about ready to close the tab and find something else to play, when he felt someone rest their head on top of his, their long hair falling on his neck.

"Need some help there, Rog?" His boyfriend smiled at him.

That smile alone was enough for him to just burst out of overwhelming adorableness, thankfully he didn't explode or anything. He nodded and let John sit next to him on the couch. John purposefully sat on the right side of Roger cause he knew that he'd be Fireboy on that side.

Having a second person to play the game with made it much easier, Roger thought. Albeit he was quite dissapointed that he was Watergirl ("_I wanna be the boyyy" "No, Rogerinaaa.") _the game was much easier. Within thirty minutes, they were on the last level they needed to beat to complete the whole game.

"Okay so you're gonna jump there," Roger pointed at the screen to guide Deaky, "So I can run over there and grab the green diamond," 

Deaky thought Roger was super adorable, focused on this game and planning out what he needed to do like a battle plan. He appreciated Roger's focused face, super attentive and _adorable_.

He didn't even notice he was staring until Roger interrupted him. "Uh... Deaks? Did you hear what I said?" 

John shook his head in embarrassment, "'M sorry, you were too cute to not look at."

That comment made Roger's face flush. "I- A-Anyway we need to jump here and you need to jump there, press that button, and let go when I tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay."

After about five attempts at the level cause Deaky kept falling into the green, they beat the level.

Roger pushed the PC out of his hands and into Deaky's lap to celebrate. "Woohoo!! I can't believe we actually beat the whole game!! That's the first time I've ever seen anyone beat it!! Wow!!!" He motioned for John to put the computer on the couch next to him, and he happily complied, knowing Roger was going to make a big deal out of this.

"We finally beat the game, and it is all thanks to you, _my love._" Roger pulled him up by the arms and spun him around like they were on a dance floor. 

"John, _I love you!!" _That sentence made John feel all sorts of emotions inside of him. That was the first time Roger had said 'I love you' to him. He had started tearing up cause _god did he love his boyfriend too._

"John, oh what'd I do did I hurt you or something???" Roger stopped spinning them to see what was wrong with his boyfriend.

"No, quite the opposite actually." John beamed. "You said 'I love you' to me for the first time." John was making as close of a face to a pouty face as he could.

"Oh my god I did... And you're crying cause I said 'I love you' to you for the first time?" That idea was enough for him to start tearing up too.

"Look at us, a couple 'a crying idiot lovebirds." John wiped the tears from his face.

"Well?" Roger looked at him with a sassy look.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you gonna say it back or somethin'?" It was Roger's turn to make a pouty face.

"Of course. But it mustn't be just a simple, quick proclamation of love, no..." He said in the best 'dramatic announcer' voice he could make.

"I, John Richard Deacon, born on August 19, 1999, would like to proclaim my love to you, Roger Meddows Taylor, on this day. Roger, I love you." He shifted himself into a pose that looked as if he were about to propose to Roger. This earned a giggle from the blonde. 

"Stand up, ya weirdo." As soon as John was on his feet, Roger pulled him into a kiss. Smiling into the kiss, John relaxed in the embrace of Roger.

Pulling away, Roger said one thing before pulling John back into a kiss; "I can't believe our first 'I love you's' were because of Fireboy and Watergirl." 


End file.
